Unexpected Development
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: "Lemme guess, you're gonna order a damn salad?" Katsuki sneered, trying not to roll his eyes at how predictable women can be. What he didn't expect was Ochako's look of determination as if he had committed a sin by accepting her challenge. "Prepare your wallet" she calmly tells him, lips curling up into a smirk. Kacchako. Implied Kirimina.


AN: Saw a post quoting one of my fav. comedy movies of all times, _White_ _Chicks_ on Twitter that gave me an idea. Lmao.

Honestly this story wouldn't be me if it didn't have _some_ angst to it. But it's all good. I promise.

Summary: "Lemme guess, you're gonna order a damn salad?" Katsuki sneered, trying not to roll his eyes at how predictable women can be. What he didn't expect was Ochako's look of determination as if he had committed a sin by accepting her challenge. "Prepare your wallet" she calmly tells him, lips curling up into a smirk. Kacchako. Implied Kirimina.

Happy reading~ :D

Unexpected Development

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I fuckin' hate you" Katsuki grumbles, slumping his shoulders and hunching his back. Not being cooperative what so ever.

"Aww, I love you too Buddy!" Eijirou brightly laughed while adjusting his best friend's poor posture while making sure his outfit was top notch for the night.

This is not how Katsuki Bakugou expected the Friday before his high school reunion to go. He hadn't seen any of those _extras_ in five years. It was five blissful years of rapidly climbing up the monthly hero rankings to the top but not quite reaching his end goal just yet.

As if he cared to know but was given the useless info anyway, he knew that most of his former class had either moved to other parts of Japan or other countries. None of them quit being heroes which just meant that he needed to work harder to out rank them all plus other pros who have been doing this for far longer than he. Like All Might, despite being long since retired, he wasn't gone from the public eye and still seen as the one to beat.

"I didn't agree to your shitty idea!" Katsuki growled once the tie was placed around his shoulders. He was dressed in a formal long-sleeve black dress shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned.

"So what? Call me old fashion but blind dates are fun!" Eijirou comments as he closes one button and loops the pink tie into a trinity knot before pulling the raised flaps of the temperamental blond's collar down.

"This is utter bullshit and you know it!" Katsuki continues to complain as he looks down and tries not to bark at how he's going to have a hard time unknotting the complicated design. "I'm not looking for the 'one' or whatever the fuck else romance pitch you're trying to sell me"

"Dude! It's _one_ date! Will you chill the fuck out?" Eijirou groans having had enough of Katsuki's whining. Normally he'd put up with it and even sass him back but not tonight when he and Mina worked so damn hard to make this even happen in the first place.

"Fuck you, you know who I'm going out with and being a dick by not telling me who it is!" despite his best efforts to seem like he truly didn't care, he still extended his arms out in front of him to allow Eijirou to straighten out any wrinkles and place a gold watch on his left wrist.

"You'll thank me once the night is over! I already told ya my lips are sealed!" the red-head tried to remain neutral on the whole situation not wanting to give away his giddiness. He's known Katsuki's date for as long as he's known the grumpy blond and loved her like a younger sister.

"What a shitty best friend you are" Katsuki was still unconvinced as he smacked his friend's hand away to fix his own belt around his waist.

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" Eijirou seriously asks him as he quickly runs towards his closet to fetch the black oxford's for him to wear.

This is how Eijirou originally lured Katsuki to his place after the blond clocked out of work – pretending he didn't know how to boil a lobster to impress Mina for dinner.

Katsuki had just recently switched agencies working under Miruko who was located around Eijirou's neighborhood. Because of this, Katsuki would regularly visit and offer to cook and 'teach' the red-head how to properly cook without burning boiling water. To this day, Eijirou had only done it once on accident and once was enough for Katsuki to take the reins.

This time Katsuki saved Eijirou from turning his nice seafood dinner into a stale piece of leather but that still didn't stop him from smacking the hardening quirked male with said lobster once it was cooled down.

"No" Katsuki deeply sighs, plopping himself on the edge of the bed to put on the shoes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thirty minutes later Katsuki finds himself impatiently waiting for his blind date that he did not agree to even going out with in the first with.

Of course he had to wait, being extra early for said date. Part of him hoped his date would flake out on him but the other part of him would no doubt get pissed off if his said date was even a second late.

"Stupid Mina and Eijirou…" Katsuki mutters to himself as he loudly taps his fingertips against the clothed table. He just wanted to get this night over with so he could go home and get to bed.

As he finished getting ready at Eijirou's place, Mina just so happened to drop by wanting to catch him before leaving. Katsuki called them fucking embarrassing as they laughed and gushed over how devilishly handsome he looked. Mina in particular was nearly bouncing off the walls saying how she couldn't believe this was _finally_ happening.

Both his so-called friends were acting cryptic as hell with him.

"Ka– Bakugou?" a sweet voice called out to him.

Katsuki whipped his head to his right so fast he nearly made himself dizzy.

"Fuck… me…" he whispered to himself before coughing, "Round Face"

Ochako pursed her lips together, clutching her pink wristlet wallet as she stood in front of him. She was wearing a blush pink mid-thigh halter dress and simple black wedges with ankle straps.

Her hair was the same length as it was when she was in high school. The only thing she did to style it was make it wavy. Guessing from his matching outfit of an all-black dress shirt and pants with the tiny pop of color with his pink silk tie – she knew that he was her blind date.

Not wanting to second-guess herself, she remained neutral and smiled, "long time" she says immediately wanting to float herself to the ceiling. The atmosphere between them was charged with tension of a past they never made peace with.

They weren't particularly close in school, mainly sticking to working together if they were paired up for assignments or hero training. Nothing really made them go out of their way to hang out unless their friends pushed them to mingle when their dorm would hold parties. And peer pressure and underage drinking was one teenage experience on its own but when it was laced with undisclosed desires it was a recipe for disaster.

"Y-Yeah" Katsuki stuttered wanting to punch himself, as of today he was going to cut all ties with his best friend. He knew what this was and felt stupid for having not seen it coming a mile away.

His idiot squad but more so Eijirou and Mina from the bunch were self-proclaimed 'love experts.'

"May I sit down?" Ochako quietly asks looking expectantly at the seat across from him.

Katsuki nodded not knowing how to go about this. "Yeah" he tells her as he watches her take her seat, adjusting her distance as she sets her wallet right next to her glass of water.

She was still, if not, more stunning than what he remembered.

Round soft features, mesmerizing brown eyes that reminded him of warm sand on the ocean floor, cute small oval-shaped eyebrows, permanently pink blushing cheeks, plump lips stained in a pink berry hue and her chestnut colored hair that seemed to enclose her features into a lovely heart-shape.

They sat there, across from each other, unsure on how to go about conversing.

Katsuki had planned on meeting his blind date, absently agreeing to whatever his date was rambling on about and then making up some bullshit excuse to leave early. He hadn't planned on finding himself reconnecting with a former high school classmate. And one he had a complicated history with.

"S-Should we-we or-order?" Ochako shyly suggests picking up the menu in front of her with nervous energy. Since graduating from U.A., she decided to go work under Gunhead having felt that she still had so much she could learn from him despite having varying goals as a hero. The pay was good which was her main concern. Sure, saving people from collapsing buildings and villain attacks was important to her but being able to be financially stable and help her family came first. At times it felt selfish but she also had to sacrifice seeing her family too in order to rescue people. Both her goals went hand-in-hand.

Five years ago, one glance at the fancy restaurant's menu prices would have made her soul seep out of her body. She wouldn't have walked out on her date due to trying to be polite. Now that things were different, if she didn't like something then she was more vocal about it. The prices at this place weren't nearly as bad as past dates that led nowhere.

Mina had assured her that she would, one: like the place she and Eijirou picked out for said blind date and two: like her blind date.

Katsuki said nothing at first as he picked up his own menu and pretended to care into what he was going to eat. Normally he wasn't a super picky eater. There were some things he preferred but overall never made a fuss. He was feeling too uptight and awkward to really care in that moment about food when one chubby-cheeked woman sat right across from him.

He tried ignoring the way Ochako would cutely hum to herself as she debated on what to get. There was just something alluring about her that made him internally grumble and give in without a second thought. No. He wasn't going to treat her any differently, he was going to stick to his plan. Or at least try to because dammit, he didn't ask to be placed on the hot seat. Being number one is all he cares about.

"Lemme guess, you're gonna order a damn salad?" Katsuki sneered, trying not to roll his eyes at how predictable women can be.

What he didn't expect was Ochako's look of determination as if he had committed a sin by accepting her challenge. "Prepare your wallet" she calmly tells him, lips curling up into a smirk.

Feeling the shift in their development, Katsuki can't help but snort at her comment.

"Oh, so now I'm paying?" he questions as he sets his menu down.

Ochako didn't look up from her menu, keeping it up as a barrier between them. With a pop of her glossy lips she replied, "Yep. Unless chivalry is dead"

"What happened to being an independent woman?" Katsuki challenged back, eyes burning with an intensity that Ochako purposely dodged, "I can be a damsel in distress for once" she easily shrugs, brushing him off as she continues mentally listing what she's going to order.

Katsuki will give her that one, having falling right into it. Peeking at his menu again to check the prices he grins knowing that if she was still the same girl that he knew then his wallet would be safe. She was obviously bluffing about making him spend an arm and leg tonight.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter came to their side once Ochako set her menu down.

"Surprise me" Katsuki tells the waiter as he keeps his eyes locked on Ochako.

The waiter gives him a confused look at first but just scribbles something down on his small notepad. He then turns to Ochako and makes a suggestion, "Um, for the lady, perhaps a salad?" he tries and fails as Ochako kept her stare on Katsuki for a second longer before opening her menu once again.

"Perhaps not" she tells the waiter as she orders, "I'll have a steak, _smothered_ in onions. Oh yum, a rack of ribs. Hmm, pasta with _extra_ garlic. French fries with _lots _of ketchup and a side of onion rings with _lots_ and _lots_ of kimchi" Ochako could feel the waiter's eyes widen into full-blown saucers as she momentarily paused and then ordered off the desert section, "once I'm done, I'd like a three-scoop ice cream sundae with strawberry, green tea, and coffee flavors _drizzled_ in chocolate _and_ peanuts _and_ a brownie. _Double_ up on the fried mochi, a tiramisu and I'll take an espresso to top it all off. Thank you" she forces a smile as she hands her menu back to the waiter who left the table in shock.

Katsuki bit his tongue back from stupidly commenting on where she planned on putting all that food away. She was petite with full curves. From her penny-pinching ways, he never expected her to make him go broke in one single night. He remembers the times he'd be tricked into cooking for his friends in their dorm's kitchen and often finding himself cooking for her too once he learned how she'd starve herself at night just because it hurt her to spend ¥500 on cheap snacks.

"Well, shit" Katsuki bit his inner cheek, not wanting to seem visibly impressed by her but oh, she knew he was.

Ochako let out an airy giggle, a mixture of amusement and satisfaction filling her.

"I warned you"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Y'know I gave you a copy of my key for fuckin' emergencies _only_" Katsuki grumbles into his nice warm sheets, pulling his blanket closer to his face as he curled up facing away.

Eijirou let himself into the grumpy blond's apartment and invited himself into the bed. He was too impatient with wanting to find out how Katsuki's date with Ochako went. "This _is_ an emergency!" he laughed as he yanked down on the blanket covering his friend's face, "My reputation as a love expert is on the line here!"

"Screw your shitty title!" Katsuki mumbles into his blanket still not wanting to come from underneath, fighting as he felt Eijirou tugging from above. The red-head laid down on top of his blanket, propped up by his elbow as he kept his gaze on Katsuki's turned back.

"Dude, I'm not gonna stop until you tell me how it went"

"Fine"

"'Fine' you'll cooperate or 'fine' as your overall rating for the date?"

"Both"

"Katsuki…"

"Eijirou..." Katsuki mimicked knowing he was being a pain in the ass. Part of him enjoyed it but the other was trying to shut himself up. He knew Eijirou's tactics pretty damn well by now and like hell he'll easily give in! He was making Eijirou work for it.

"Let me ask you this," Katsuki starts when Eijirou didn't say a word, only tugging harder on the blanket to pull it down.

"Okay, what's up?" Eijirou momentarily pauses to hear the question.

"Why her?" he starts, "When you of all people know how hard I bust my ass off out there every single fucking day to reach my goal. So why now outta the fuckin' blue did you bring Ochako back into my life?"

Katsuki's tone was accusatory and laced with guilt. If anything, it threw Eijirou off. Back in high school, he saw the way Ochako would start blushing at the mere mention of Katsuki, his strength, and the way he inspired others to go beyond 'Plus Ultra.' And then the way that Katsuki would get defensive anytime someone spoke ill of Ochako – jerks calling her frail or blaming her limits on her gender and not her quirk.

He honestly figured that his best bud was too much of a damn tsundere to make the first move. Just as Ochako was too shy to make the first move, respecting Katsuki's feelings if he chose not to act upon them. When nothing happened between the blond and brunette all three years, it truly felt like a loss to him. Wondering what could have been, he and Mina conjured up the idea to reunite the pair to see if they'd hit it off before their big class reunion at Yaomomo's family estate.

"I'm sorry?" Eijirou wasn't sure for what exactly he was apologizing, "I just… kinda figured you've always liked her?" he deeply sighs, feeling like he's definitely meddled into an aspect of Katsuki's life that he didn't want anyone treading into. He's only human. Was it so wrong of him to want to see the blond happy?

"We've…" Katsuki hesitates with his next words, turning his body to lay flat on his back as he felt his breath heat up his blankets. He continued to hide his face underneath, "fucked before…" he cringes at how bad that sounds to him.

Katsuki waited for Eijirou to finally tear his blanket barrier off his face and giddily shake his shoulders. Eagerly wanting to know the dirty details about a past that Katsuki wasn't very proud of.

Instead, it never came as Eijirou calmly asked, "when?"

"Second year, winter break, Ochako's birthday" Katsuki swiftly replies as he uncovered himself to speak without the added heat. It happened so long ago but that day was still fresh on his mind. When he saw Ochako for the first time in five years last night - she not only took his breath away as all the memories of that one single night came flooding right back but also the annoying, nagging question of what if?

Eijirou remembers that day perfectly. He was texting Katsuki while on his long train ride back home as Katsuki gave him a play-by-play of what he was up to. The Bakugou's had a large order to fill for the upcoming pro hero winter fashion show so Katsuki decided to stay at the dorms to not have to deal with being a measuring dummy for his parents.

And just like in their first year, Ochako insisted that she'd be fine being all alone in the dorms because she didn't want to ask her parents for money in order to get back home. She had thanked them all for throwing her an early birthday party during their Christmas exchange and assured her friends once more that they shouldn't worry about her because she was used to the holiday's solitude and that was that.

The red-head had been surprised to learn then, how Katsuki had stayed behind but thought it was nice for Ochako. At least she wouldn't be all alone again in their spacious dorms.

"Did ya know, she's a lil spitfire?" Katsuki chuckles fondly as he looks up at the ceiling, "She's the one who snuck into Pikachu and that Grape Bastard's hidden alcohol cabinet and fuckin' robbed them of a whole ass bottle of peppermint schnapps" he couldn't help the genuine smile curling his lips as he recalled the details of that day, "we drank, talked, laughed, dared each other to do stupid shit, ran around the halls, used the elevator like it was a ride, and then…" he briefly closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as if he could savor the memory, "we went up to my room and we fucked"

"It sounds nice"

"It was but that's all it ever was. Just a nice memory"

Eijirou frowned, "why didn't you?"

Katsuki didn't need him to finish that sentence to know what he was asking. "I told you, I have a goal"

This made Eijirou's frown grow even deeper, "yeah but you can still be number one _and_ have time for a relationship" he needed to get his point across to him, "you should've seen the way Ochako's face lit up when I told her that we're still Bros. It was right before Mina and I told her about the blind date"

Katsuki turned his head on his pillow to look at him. For a moment he wanted to believe that there was something more there – a sign of hope he didn't realize he was still holding onto. But he knew that the bubbly brunette was probably just curious, wanting to catch up and hear about what their friends were up to now. "Guys like me don't get the girl, Ei"

"Kat, what the hell does that even mean?" Eijirou leaned over to shake his friend's shoulder once, "You're a real pain in the ass but you're not an asshole if that's what's bothering you"

Katsuki couldn't help but snort at the comment as he shook his head, "that's not it"

"So, what is?

"Cowards"

"Okay, Dude, you've lost me there"

"She wanted me to chase her but I just… didn't" now it was Katsuki's turn to frown as he deeply sighed, "after that night… she told me that if it meant anything to me then to come to her room but I left her waiting and we just ignored each other until you losers came back from break"

Katsuki knew he had hurt her. The end of their second year and beginning of their third had been awkward between them. Nobody suspected anything because they weren't really close 'friends' to begin with. Back then, he was a stubborn teenager with a one-tracked mind to greatness. Now even as an adult, nothing much has changed for him but he'd be a damn fool if he said he didn't want there to be something more in his life now.

"You're a dumbass, you know that?" even Eijirou couldn't fix this one.

"Yeah, I know" Katsuki continued to frown as he looked away. He knew Eijirou wouldn't judge him too harshly but he was still going to call him out when need be.

"People change" Eijirou begins, trying to be optimistic.

"So do feelings" Katsuki deadpanned shooting down the optimism with his own dose of pessimism.

"You don't know that" the red-head added with a knowing smirk.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You really hate my guts, don't you?" Katsuki inwardly groans as he looks up as if asking a greater deity in the universe about the week he's been having.

First it was his date with Ochako and Eijirou being nosey about said date. Then of course Mina had to pry so naturally he had to repeat himself. And now, right now, as he went to the grocery store to buy tonight's dinner – he just so happened to run into the gravity manipulator herself in the liquor aisle of all places.

"Are you stalking me now Katsuki?" Ochako teasingly sing-songs as she smiles at him.

"The fuck? Hell no!" he defensively states as he eyes the only item in her shopping basket: a bottle of fuckin' peppermint schnapps.

She notices where he's looking as she quickly replaces her bottle with a red wine.

"Why?" he softly asks while tightly gripping the handle of his shopping cart.

"Feeling nostalgic…" she somberly tells him as her fingers debate on replacing the bottles again to get what she really came here for.

Katsuki's heart rate picks up at her words. He knew. He damn well knew.

He licked his suddenly dry lips, ready to open his mouth and say something when she beat him to the punch.

"Would you like to come over? I don't live far from here" she offers, wanting somewhere where they could talk in private. There was just one thing in her life she's never made peace with: him.

"I'll understand if you don't want to" her breath slightly shudders, already getting ready for disappointment. She tucks her left long side bang behind her ear as she fumbles to switch the bottles. Her hand stills as she reaches when he takes the bottle before she could.

"Okay but I'm buying" he says as he makes room for the bottle in his full cart.

She silently follows after him to check out, deciding that this was more important than getting her own groceries.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki left his bags of groceries at the entrance right next to his shoes. He mentally whistled being impressed by her generous apartment. She's definitely done well for herself over the years and that didn't surprise him one bit. He always knew she'd go far even if a tiny part of him planned on surpassing her. As he stood in the hero rankings, his real competition has been Deku, Half-n-Half, and surprisingly Shinsou. He was far passed Ochako but she was steadily climbing her way every month closer to the top ten list.

Ochako didn't want to drag this out, immediately heading over to her kitchen to find two shot glasses for their drink. Katsuki followed her into her kitchen and leaned against the island counter, watching her twist the cap off. Pouring two shots, she downed both before refilling one and handing it over to him.

Katsuki gave her a look, raising a brow at her action.

"Are you planning on walking out again?" she says while she has a small surge of confidence swimming in her veins.

"I didn't…" he doesn't even know where to begin, "I…"

"My body is a temple, Katsuki. I didn't just let anyone in…" she cradles her shot glass, thinking about taking a third shot as she holds off, "you were my first"

"And you were mine" he confesses. When he had told his guy friends that he didn't care about dating, distracting himself with the opposite sex, or sharing any sort of intimacies with anyone – he had meant it. Being number one is all he's ever cared about and couldn't afford any obstacles obstructing his path in life. He'd ignore the way Denki and Hanta laughed and called him a deprived soul meanwhile Eijirou seemed to be the only one who somewhat respected his wishes; still doesn't mean he didn't try though.

"Did you… at least like me?" Ochako asks, holding her hand out to signal for him to wait before answering the loaded question. She couldn't do this alone unless she downed her third drink.

Katsuki finally took his own shot, feeling like a villain for causing her so much distress. He was the asshole who kept her waiting then and now after all these years. Maybe Eijirou was right. People change but feelings don't.

Ochako didn't think she could still hear him after only three drinks. She was about to pour herself a fourth, knowing she hadn't quite yet reached her limit when Katsuki stopped her.

"I did" he truthfully says, still being stubborn on his part to admit that he still does even now.

Ochako's crest-fallen face internally killed him as he watched her quivering lips move, "I-I se-see…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That had been three days ago.

They had both gotten an answer.

She still felt the same and he just… he just didn't know what to do. He was currently in a comfortable spot in his monthly rankings. He was popular amongst civilians and pros alike. He was financially well off. He still had the same four best friends since high school. He had everything he could possibly want and more. More.

That word felt heavy on his tongue.

Eijirou had honestly been surprised that he didn't have to fight Katsuki to come to Yaomomo's place where they decided to host their class reunion.

Katsuki only went because he was on a mission although he didn't quite say what it was to neither Eijirou nor Mina.

He didn't care about mingling, only having briefly greeted Denki and Hanta along the way.

Ditching the pink and red duo, he bee-lined his way towards the food and refreshments tables where he found Ochako stuffing her face like a cute chipmunk. In her left hand she held a flute of champagne and on her right, she was balancing an entire mini cheese platter.

"You. Me. Balcony. Now" Katsuki instructs in simple caveman speech, zipping through bodies of classmates he personally ranked from 'pathetic,' 'moderate,' 'strong fucker.'

Ochako took her things and followed right behind, curious on what he could possibly want to talk about. She thought he had made it pretty clear that they were never going to be anything but 'horny teenagers that had sex that one time' to each other. If he was wanting to be her friend now, then she'll gladly accept even if her heart wasn't done healing quite yet. In fact, she doesn't know if it'll ever, feeling stupid for her wishful thinking.

Katsuki could have anyone he so desired and he opted for a life of solitude.

She's known for years, as she watched him on live news broadcasts, what his top priority has always and will always be: surpassing All Might to reach number one.

"Let's do this! I'm right here Pink Cheeks!" he yells as if declaring war, "Just promise you'll be mine!" his face flares up as he balls his fisted hands against his sides. Feeling the tiny pops of explosions wanting to erupt from his sweaty palms.

Ochako didn't need him to clarify as she giggles at his awkward confession.

It was very Katsuki. Cute.

"Are you sure?" she carefully asks, needing to make sure that he was willing to give _them_ a chance.

"Never been more fuckin' sure of something in my life" he lies, because they both knew what was but she'll let it slide.

She didn't expect to be confessed to as she balanced champagne and cheese in her hands. "Come closer" she tells him with a soft smile and blushing cheeks.

He does so as she rises on the tips of her toes, closes her eyes, and puckers her lips. "You've been patiently waiting for this idiot" he leans down, lips ghosting over hers as he spoke.

Katsuki could feel Ochako smirk as she pressed their lips together. "Yeah well, you're my idiot now"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

Got this idea outta my system.

And now I must tumble away to my other current on-going BNHA fics and new one-shot ideas.

Come find me over on Twitter at: vanity_skyyy.

I don't own Ochako Uraraka or Katsuki Bakugou and all other characters used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P

Please remember to R&R! If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.


End file.
